Dejame en paz, Potter
by Darame
Summary: Una obra,ella lo odia,a el le encanta picarla,los amigos de él no se kedan atras y las de ella tampoco,se podra hacer la obra?habrán muxos castigos?y...legará a haber algun herido?CAP5: Fiesta o Mentir a tus amigas? NEW CAP¡¡¡¡
1. ¿Por qué a mí?

_Wola! a todo el mundo, q se ha metido a leer mi fic. Advierto q este es mi primer fic, a lo mejor no os gusta, a lo mejor si, pero os pido un favor, dejar reveiws, auque no os guste es muy importante para mi autoestima. Gracias si habéis leído esto porque... yo seguramente no lo hubiera hecho._

**_Dejame en paz, Potter _**

_**Cap1¿Por qué a mí?**_

Como me puede haber vuelto ha ocurrir, suelo ser puntual en todo, en entregar los trabajos, en leerme un libro... en todo menos cuando tengo que ser puntual.

Antes todo era perfecto, antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta de que existía. Si, no sabían que existía, hasta hace una semana. Desde ese día, esto es horrible. Es que verán, a mí: a la flacucha pelirroja, ojiverdes, llamada Lilian Evans me tocó ser la protagonista de la obra.

La obra, si esa obra en la que todos lo alumnos de séptimo quieren participar, para darse a notar. La cosa es que es voluntaria, pero en mi caso no fue así. Mi queridísima amiga Tina Walcott, me apuntó para participar, el año pasado sin que yo lo supiera. ¿Por qué? Según ella que dijo con estas mismas palabras:" Lily cariño me pareció divertido verte actuar delante de todo Hogwarts" después no paró de reírse hasta llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Por cierto estas obras, son interpretadas por los de séptimo, ha final de curso como despedida, después de siete años allí.

¿Qué por qué es tan malo? Bueno, verán, sé que la mayoría de las chicas estarían muy contentas con este papel. Pero después intentar durante seis años, no tratar con esos ineptos.¡ me jode que dela noche a la mañana se estropee todo!

Pero es que aparte de todo eso, los otros dos protagonistas principales, son: los tíos más creídos, los más mujeriegos, los más estúpidos, los más egoístas y los más insoportables de todo Hogwarts. Sirius Black y James Potter.

Si, había que admitirlo, estaban bien... muy... bien... ¡y lo que acabo de decir no lo admitiré nunca¡Pero tampoco era para que cada vez que iban ha un sitio, hubiera chicas en las esquinas suspirando o sacándoles fotos! Black tiene el pelo negro ni muy corto ni muy largo, ojos azules, alto y atractivo. Potter un poco más bajo que el anterior, unas gafas a le daban un aspecto pillo, el pelo castaño y siempre desordenado... ¡ah! y el líder de los "Medoreadores".

Aquí otros dos que aún no han sido nombrados. Remus Lupin. En mi opinión, el menos arrogante y estúpido de los cuatro. Su altura similar a la de James, pelo castaño, unos ojos dorados que dejaba a más de una sin respiración, era pálido y a veces tenía expresión de cansado. Por último, el más patético de los merodeadores. Peter Pettigrew. Bajito, gordito, y era el perro faldero de los dos anteriores. Por que para la suerte de todos, su madre cansada de las cartas de McGonagall, como castigo, le mandó de intercambio a Durmstrang, otro colegio de magia situado en no se donde.

Profesora McGonagall, siento haber llegado tarde.

¿Otra vez señorita Evans? Parece que esto se está haciendo costumbre. Si hay próxima vez, le quitaré puntos- dijo la profesora, ella era la jefa de su casa, Gryffindor, McGonagall, muy joven no estaba, porque, ya tenía alguna canilla, que lucía en su moño escondido en su habitual moño.

¿Qué habrá hecho Evans, para llegar tarde y agitada?- el estúpido de Potter, empezaron a oírse risas.

¿Qué harás tú, para ser estúpido y estar siempre condenadamente despeinado?- le eché una mirada desafiante miraba, siguieron oyéndose risas.

¡Basta!- la profesora McGonagall nos había dejado con la palabra en la boca- 10 puntos menos para cada uno, señorita Evans no me esperaba de usted este comportamiento, os quiero al acabar las clases en mi despacho. Para cumplir el castigo que os habéis ganado.

Pero...

Nada de peros, ahora vaya a sentarse y déjeme dar mi clase por favor- estaba cabreada, por culpa del estúpido de Potter... ¡la habían castigado! Ese idiota se las iba a pagar.

Me fui a sentarme, pero no antes de echarle una mirada de odio al estúpido de Potter. Como había llegado tarde, me tuve que sentar con un tío de Ravenclaw, creo que se llamaba Lockhart, otro idiota.

La clase se me pasó lentísima, mientras escribía una página entera del libro de transformaciones, con:" odio a Potter"

Se oyó el timbre.

¡Por fin! Levante la vista, y miré a mis tres mejores amigas: Molly Skye, una chica pelirroja (no como el mío, que es rojo, sino más bien tirando a naranja) era la más bajita del grupo, estaba, como decirlo un poquito rellenita y tenia unos bonitos ojos grises. Luego miré a Madeline Bright, era la más reservada de las cuatro, tenía el pelo corto como picado hacia adentro, por encima de los hombros, el pelo castaño claro, los ojos verdes oscuro, delgada y lo que mas resaltaba de ella eran sus labios, gruesos y rojos. Por ultimo dirigió su mirada a la chica que se aproximaba a ella. Valentina Walcott. La más echada pa delante de las cuatro, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro con muchas negras, ni una delgaducha ni rellenita, estatura normal y unos ojazos azules.

Cuando la chica llegó a ella le hecho el brazo por encima del hombro y la dijo mientras iban hacia la puerta:

Lily, Lily, Lily, cariño ¿cuándo aprenderás ha controlarte?

Cuando ese estúpido deje de molestarme.

Jajajaja, pos la llevas clara Lily - era Madeline, que había llegado con Molly.

Me va ha gustar ver, como llegarás a la sala común después del castigo-dijo Molly esa maldita sonrisa.

Pues a mí también- suspiré cansada- espero que McGonagall no esté enfadada cuando nos imponga el castigo, porque si no...

_**Continuará...**_

_Prometo hacerlo mejo si me dejáis reveiws,P¿se notó demasiado q no keria a la rata askerosa en mi fic?y pos la verdad no sé que + comentaros del fic, porque no hay mucho + que comentar. Espero vuestros reveiws._

_Bsos para los que lo hayáis leido._

_DaRaMe _


	2. ¿castigo o tortura?

**_ Déjame en paz, Potter_**

_**Chap2¿Castigo o tortura?**_

Cinco pasos, cuatro pasos, tres malditos pasos... dos pasos... un paso... " vamos Lily solo tienes que tocar la puerta y entrar" cogió aire y...:

Profesora McGonagall¿se puede?- mierda las manos le temblaban.

Adelante señorita Evans.

Potter ya estaba sentado en la silla enfrente a aquel escritorio maniáticamente ordenado. " Ni se ha dignado ha mirarme." La profesora McGonagall la miraba como diciendo _¿qué haces ahí parada? Entra y acabemos con esto de una vez. _Hizo aparecer una silla, me senté y... preparada para sermón:

Bueno, señorita Evans, la verdad no me esperaba de usted ese comportamiento.

El empezó, yo solo contraataqué- "¡Ja! Ahora era yo la culpable"

Yo solo hice un comentario, no es mi culpa que estés tan amargada, como para tomártelo tan mal-dijo el chico de pelo azabache que por primera vez la miraba.

¡Cómo qué amargada, estúpido arrogante?-" oh, oh, he gritado en el despacho de McGonagall"

¡Cómo qué arrogante, estúpida amargada?-" empate, el también ha gritado"

Serás..

¡Basta!-se había levantado de la silla y... estaba muy enfadada- 20 puntos menos para Griffindor. Bien- dijo sentándose y aparentemente más calmada- el profesor Syro, me comentó antes que necesitaba ayuda para limpiar su aula, así que os quiero en el aula de pociones, para limpiarla al estilo muggle a las... seis y media. Nada de peros señorita Evans. Potter cayese.

Pero Minerva¿cómo vamos ha limpiar el aula de pociones? eso está hecho un asco-" como odiaba estar de acuerdo con Potter"

Profeso...

Dije que se callasen, ahora fuera de mi despacho, antes de que tenga que quitar más puntos a Griffindor.

Cuando salimos del despacho se oyeron dos susurros: 'estúpido arrogante' y 'mojigata'. Nos echamos unas miradas asesinas y cada uno se fue por su lado.

"No me siento bien" dije mientras me paraba en medio del pasillo desierto," será ¿por qué no comí bien?". Sin pensármelo dos veces me dirigí hacia las cocinas. Al entrar, (cosa que no hacia muy a menudo) me encontré con algo y con alguien :

Hola Lily- dijo un chico de ojos dorados

¿Y esta que hace aquí?- dijo el algo Black.

Hola Remus - dicho esto le dedico una sonrisa.

¿Y desde cuando es Remus? - preguntó extrañado el pelinegro.

Sirius, lo es desde que vamos a runas juntos- dijo el chico como si fuera obvio

Mmmmm- su expresión cambio, como que se relajo.

A todo esto¿que haces aquí Lily?- "es que ¿tan raro es verme en un lugar donde está prohibido estar? Supongo que sí".

Pues... es que cuando salí del despacho de McGonagall me dio un bajón.

Pues siéntate, nosotros también íbamos a comer- me invitó el chico de ojos dorados.

Miré a Black con desconfianza, y después me senté. Estuve hablando con Remus de un montón de cosas, mientras Black solo observaba, hasta dijo:

A todo esto Evans¿qué castigo os pusieron?- dijo mientras se terminaba su tercer batido de helado de chocolate.

Pues ...- me tragué el trozo de tarta- tenemos que limpiar el aula de pociones.

Pufff! Chiquito trabajo - Remus me miró, miró el reloj y dijo- ¿y a qué hora?

Tranquilo a las seis y media.

Lily..

Este bollo esta riquísimo...

Lily..

¿cómo lo harán? Creo que..

¡LiLY!

¡Quéée¿Por qué te pones así?-" ¡chsst¿qué se cree Remus, mira que gritarme?"

Son las seis y veinticinco- soltó friamente el chico de ojos azules.

... ¡MieRDa!...- me levanté y empecé a dar vueltas a mi alrededor, hasta que paré seco al oír risas- ...¿y tú de que te ríes?...- dije mirando al estúpido de Black que se estaba partiendo de risa. De repente se puso serio y me dijo.

De ti... jajajajjajajjaj

Idiota - dije mientras salía corriendo hacia las mazmorras.

¡Maldita sea¿Por qué siempre le tenía que pasar lo mismo? Siempre tarde. Por suerte, estaba en forma, porque hasta hacia un mes (desde que había vuelto ha Hogwarts) había estado entrenando y de vez en cuando iba a correr. En seis minutos, bueno tampoco había llegado tan tarde. Abrí la puerta y ...-

Bueno, ya que la señorita Evans se digno ha venir, podrán empezar el castigo- ese profesor... era el que peor le caía de todos, con ese pelo canoso feo como descolorido y esa cara pálida, ese cuerpo fofo y esmirriado, el en conjunto le caían mal.- Bien- lo estaba disfrutando- las baritas, bien tienen que limpiar el aula volveré a las nueve, me gustaría volver y encontrármelo todo listo.-se dirigió hacia la puerta pero de repente se paró y dijo- y no rompáis nada mucho de este material es exclusivo- por fin se largo.

' No rompáis nada mucho de este material es exclusivo'- himnito Potter mientras sacaba lo frascos de un estante. Se giró y se me quedo mirando hasta que me dijo- tu haces ese lado y yo este.

¿Y se puede saber, por qué te tengo que hacer caso? Tu eres nadie para darme órdenes-" odio que me den órdenes"

Porque, si no, volveremos ha discutir- se giró hasta el estante y pasó de mí, mientras yo me ponía ha limpiar la otra parte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius, como sigamos caminando a este paso no vamos a llegar nunca - dijo nuestro amigo Remus.

¡Hay Moony! Lo que pasa es que estoy lleno!-dijo el pelinegro agarándose la barriga- es que mientras más escuchaba a Evans más hambre me daba.

Sirius, ya que nombraste a Lily

¿si?

¿Por qué te cae mal?-dijo seriamente mirándole directamente a los ojos.

A mí, mal¿Evans?...-le echó una mirada interrogante que iba seguida de...-¡y yo que se!

Creo que Lily tenía razón eres un estúpido- dijo medio indignado mientras empezaba ha caminar.

No, espera- decía nuestro amigo mientras le cogía del brazo haciéndole girar-ya. No es que me caiga mal Evans. Lo que pasa es que me parece simpático-concluyó.

¿ Ella te parece 'simpático'?- ahora el que miraba interrogante (cosa rara en un sabelotodo) era él.

No Moony, ella no, bueno sí sus reacciones, si, como la de antes. Lo que me parece simpático es la manera que la trata James que por cierto eso es simpático y, si sus reacciones son simpáticas cuando está sola, con ayuda de James hace que parezca una pareja simpática.

No me había dado cuenta de lo de James, canuto...- concluyo el chico de pelo castaño.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Entonces la linda ovejita le dijo al orgulloso lobo" pensaba nuestra pelirroja preferida" - tu no eres nadie pera mandarm..."

¡Me cago en tu madre!- exclamó la pelirroja mientras miraba su pie, que por culpa de James (al pobre se le resbaló una poción de las manos),su pie se había convertido en un pie...-¡de perro¿MaLDiTo eSTúPiDo!-furiosamente la chica le lanzó lo primero que pilló ( otro frasco de una poción) hacia la perfecta barriga del chico.

Pero que..- dijo el chico de pelo azabache mientras miraba su ya antigua barriga perfecta convertida en..- ¿ troll?.. SeRaS TeNgO uNa BaRRiGa de TroLL- y como era de esperar el chico no iba ha ser menos, cogió otro frasco y sin pensárselo dos veces se lo tiró al pelo de la chica.

¡Mi PeLo!- su precioso pelo rojo oscuro se vio sustituido por una gran mata de serpientes. Roja de la rabia miró hacia los lados no tenía ninguna cosa a mano, ya que se encontraba arrinconada en una esquina-...¡No Sé CoMo La GeNTe Te aGuaNTA¡SeGuRo Que Ni TuS PaDReS Lo HaCeN¡SeGuRo Que Se aVeRGüeNZaN De Ti¡ SeGu..!

¡CALLATE!- lo miré extrañada, estaba pálido, temblaba y miraba al suelo, hasta que levantó la vista y me miró con una mirada furiosa, triste y penetrante, luego me dijo- mis padres están muertos- y se fue. Dejándome sola.

Me sentí muy mal, aunque fuese un estúpido arrogante y todo lo que tu quieras, nunca lo había visto con esa mirada de tristeza. Empecé a llorar.¿Por remordimientos? No lo se. ¿Por qué me diera pena? Lo dudo. Y hay me quede, no recogí nada, solo lloré, no se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, no se cuanto lloré, pero cuando me fui a la enfermería el profesor aún no había vuelto.

_**Continuará...**_

Weno, esto es todo. L a verda no tengo muxo q decir solo q si nos os gusta perdóneme soy nueva.

_Gracias pro lo Reviews a: **clau19malfoy, Fer Black, Caperucita Roja, Lily-cPotter, Leliawood**, y a **Kirche**._

_**Kirche **no esq estes despistada lo q pasa esq estoy buscando una obra q se ajuste a lo q yo kiero._

**_Bsos_**

_** DaRaMe**  
_


	3. Y todo esto en una noche

**Déjame en paz, Potter.**

**Cap. 3: Y todo esto en una noche.**

_-Tina, volvamos ¿sí?- dijo Madeline mirando a la escalera de piedra que tenia delante y por la que Tina estaba subiendo- Esto es una locura, si nos pillan a estas horas en las habitaciones de los chicos se nos va a caer el pelo._

_-No pienso echarme a atrás son la dos de la madrugada y Lily no a llegado cuando se suponía que el castigo se acababa a las once-murmuro la chica mientras arrastraba a la primera escaleras arriba._

_-¡Qué morro tiene Molly¿ Por qué a mi me levantas de madrugada y a ella la dejas dormir? Ella es tan amiga de Lily como nosotras- se quejo la chica de pelo claro, a la pobre la acababan de despertar hacia diez minutos._

_-Por que no creo que a Arthur le haga mucha gracia que vaya de madruga a la habitación de los Merodeadores._

_-¿Y qué pensará mi novio¿qué me confundí de escalera¿eh?- preguntó la chica ofendida._

_-Madeline, cariño, los imaginarios no cuentan-dijo la chica de mechas negras mientras, se paraba enfrente de una puerta- creo que es aquí- susurró._

_-Yo no pienso tocar._

_-Yo no te lo he pedido._

_-La chica sin perder el tiempo tocó a la puerta tres veces. No se oyó nada. Insistente volvió a tocar. Esta vez se oyó a alguien levantarse y, más tarde como algo se caía... un murmuro, algo que se arrastraba, se levantaba y...:_

¿Walcott?- dijo mirando a la chica de pelo rizado de arriba abajo, llevaba un camisón verde oscuro de tiras y que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, desvió la mirada hacia la otra chica- ¿Bright?- esta no se escapó de la mirada pero a diferencia de la otra esta llevaba un bóxer negro y, una camisa blanca sin mangas.

_-Bravo Black, te sabes nuestros apellidos- dijo Tina con falsa admiración._

_-Lo siento chicas, pero hoy no tengo ganas de una visita nocturna- dijo el chico arrogantemente._

_-Despierta Black, no estamos aquí por ti- dijo Tina empezando a enfadarse, no aguantaba a Black y tampoco aguantaba que Madeline se le quedara embobada mirándolo ¿Por qué el subnormal ese tenía que dormir solo con un pantalón de pijama?_

_-¡ah¿qué no es por mí?-entonces miro para el interior de la habitación- James, Rem..._

_-No seas idiota no estamos aquí por ninguno de tus amigos estamos aquí por Evans- dijo en un susurro gritado nuestra agresiva amiga._

_-¿Por Evans¿Y por qué venís aquí a buscar a Evans?- dijo extrañado el chico del pelo negro y a la vez un poco molesto ya que lo habían despertado "por Lily"._

_-Por si acaso la habían hecho algo, por si Potter no estaba aquí...- dijo Madeline por primera vez desde que el chico había salido._

_-James está aquí...- miró para atrás-... o eso creo- murmuro, volvió a mirar hacía las chicas- no os iréis hasta verlo con vuestros propios ojos ¿no?_

_-Exacto-dijo entrando en la habitación._

_Llevaba ahí tres horas. La verdad, no sabía porque le había crecido la culpabilidad al salir de la enfermería. Recordaba la mirada que la había echado antes de irse de la clase. Se ponía en su lugar..._

_Ahora más que nunca, no quería hacer la obra, en la hora de la comida se lo diría a la profesora de Estudios Muggles (se había prestado voluntaria como todos los años)._

_Miró hacia el cielo y, en su cabeza escucho claramente ese recuerdo.. **SeGuRo Que Ni TuS PaDReS Lo HaCeN¡SeGuRo Que Se aVeRGüeNZaN De Ti¡ SeGu..! **_

_**-¡CALLATE!- lo miré extrañada, estaba pálido, temblaba y miraba al suelo, hasta que levantó la vista y me miró con una mirada furiosa, triste y penetrante, luego me dijo- mis padres están muertos- y se fue. **_

_Ese recuerdo era horrible, después de salir de enfermería todo había empeorado._

FLASH BACK

_ -_¿Srta. Pomfrey?- dijo la pelirroja mientras entraba en la enfermería. Se había obligado a calmarse momentos antes ya que no quería que nadie la viese así- ¿está aquí?

-Un momento querida ya salgo- la voz venía de la puerta del fondo.

-Miré hacía el suelo en busca de algo para entretenerme o mirar simplemente. Y lo encontré. En el suelo habían unas huella de ... Potter. ¿qué como lo sabía? Sencillo, tenían el mismo color que las mías, seguramente de las pociones... 0.0... ¡que vergüenza¡Estaba dejando huellas!

-Tranquila querida eso tiene solución- hizo un leve movimiento de varita y tanto las huellas como la suciedad de mi zapato y pata desparecieron- y ahora dime ¿por qué tienes ese aspecto?...¡ah!... tranquila no hace falta que te inventes nada, ya sé lo que pasó-dijo mientras que se giraba hacia uno de los estantes.

-¿Co.., cómo lo sabe?- pregunte extrañada.

-No soy ciega, Potter llegó hace un rato...donde esta...con esa misma expresión de preocupación y también , como tú dejó huellas-antes de irse a buscar a otro armario se giro hacia mi- una cosa e de decirte querida, sea lo que sea lo que pasó, se quedo muy mal-se fue al otro armario antes de volverme a hablar- siempre que hace una travesura, y sale mal herido, viene aquí con una sonrisa y me cuenta entre risas mientras le curo lo que ha pasado.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

_Después me dio una poción y, estuve hay un rato más antes de salir corriendo hacia los terrenos del castillo. Un rato después me encontraba en una de las gradas de quidditch de Griffindor. No es que fuera una fanática a ese deporte más bien no le gustaba, pero no sabía porque había ido allí. A lo mejor por la vistas, ya que se veía el lago y, se apreciaba perfectamente el Bosque Prohibido, era la grada más cerca de él._

_Hablando del Bosque Prohibido, de él estaba saliendo un hermoso ciervo, el hermoso animal había dado unos cuantos pasos y... se estaba transformando en...!_

_-¡Ya te hemos dicho que no sabemos donde está!- gritó el chico de pelo negro, harto de la insistencia de la chica y de su maldito dedo, que no paraba de darle golpecitos en el pecho._

_-¡Cómo que no sabéis donde está¿No era que lo "Merodeadores" sabe donde esta la gente siempre¡eh?._

_-Tina, CÁLMATE- dijo Madeline cogiéndola de ambas manos y apartándola un poco de Sirius._

_-Si, lo mejor será que nos calmemos todos- dijo Remus entrando por primera vez en la conversación. Es que cuando Tina entró en la habitación lo confundió con James, y claro, empezó a sacudirle por lo hombros y decirle "amablemente" que donde estaba Lily y que había hecho con ella._

_-Haber,- dijo Madeline, mientras que se sentaba en la cama de James- dentro de media hora, van ha ser las dos, así que si no vuelven en esa media hora- dio una mirada general- iremos a buscarlos._

_-Dudo mucho que estén juntos- después de decir esto Remus miró a Sirius, con una de esas miradas que entre ellos se dicen todos pero los demás no se enteran de nada._

_-No, Moony me niego a que estas locas lo sepan- dijo el chico enfurruñado._

_-¡Cóm..-Tina no pudo seguir con su queja ya que Lupin la había cortado._

_-Canuto, amigo, son más de las una y media de la madrugada y no han vuelto._

_-Mmmm... pero... chicas meteos en el baño- dijo el chico como si fuese una orden._

_-¡ahí¿tu qué pretendes qué nos de una infección de no sé qué?_

_-Tina, por favor, cede un poco...(suspiro) todo sea por Lily...-dijo la chica antes de entrar al baño._

_**CoNTiNuaRá...**_

**_¡Listo! Qué os parecio? os gusto? La verdad esq es un pokito corto pero... esq lo pensaba hacer mas largo, empece a escribir,me fui un rato dejé a mi hermana en el ordenador y...¡me lo borra! Tuve que volverlo a escribir y me daba rolllo tardar tanto tiempo en actualizar hací q pense q esta sería un poco corto pero q el prox más largo. Por cierto este fic se lo dedico a Lunaa-tica y Rubby, a lunaa-tica xq a aguantado un montón de clases mientras le daba la bara con el fic y a Rubby por todos los fics q me cuenta cuando voy a su casa._**

**_Lunaa-tica: gracias por el Reviews_ _ aunq la verdad ya me dijiste todo en clase._**

**_Caperucita Roja__ gracias otra vez x tu fic._**

**_Kirsche__ Trankila, no le contaré naa a Sirius de lo de James,_**

**_Lily-cPotter__q tu tmb tengas suerte en todo y gracias._**

**_meli-2108__ espero no haber tardado muxo y gracias por tu ánimos._**

**_.PikaRa.__ choss! Mi primer sobresliente! Jejeje, si es la madre de Ron, no fue con ellos a Hogwarts? y no te preocupes por lo de hacer sufrir a Sirius no tardará en llegar su turmo XP_**

**_BSOS!_**

**_DaRaMe_**


	4. Disculpas, condones y ensayos?

**Déjame en paz, Potter.**

**Cap. 4: Disculpas, condones y...ensayos?  
**

Después de haber corrido un rato ya estaba más tranquilo. Aunque ya hacia tiempo que había pasado lo de sus padres...aún le dolía. Pero la verdad no sabía si se había puesto así por lo que había dicho o por todo. Pensaba un ciervo mientras salía del Bosque Prohibido.

En ese momento nuestro ciervo se empezó a transformar en el animago ilegal, James Potter.

No es que las cosas estuviesen mal, él estaba genial con sus amigos, pero... pero ya le estaba cansando lo de ir de flor de en flor, este mes con esta el próximo con aquella.

Se quedo quieto, había escuchado un ruido, un ruido ahogado. Miró hacía el sitio de donde provenía el sonido y se quedo paralizado.

Ahí estaba Lilian Evans con la manos en la boca y con cara de a ver visto a un muerto. El tenía levemente los ojos más abiertos de lo habitual, y se le había ido el color de la cara.

Mantuvo la mirada un rato, no sabía por qué mantuvo la calma y se dio la vuelta haciéndose el indiferente y se fue caminando hacía el castillo mientras pensaba que iba ha hacer, ella, sabía su secreto.

Era Potter...Potter era el ciervo. El la había mirado fríamente y habían mantenido las miradas durante un rato.

Cuando se fue empecé ha bajar las escaleras corriendo, una vez conseguido bajar sin romperme algo, empecé a correr detrás de él.

No sabía lo que le diría, no sabía lo que haría, pero no se quedaría sin poder dormir por no tener la conciencia tranquila, por Potter.

* * *

- ¿Qué estarán haciendo?- pregunto impacientemente Tina- no los deberíamos haber dejado solos- la chica, le hecho una mirada extrañada a su amiga, ya que, esta estaba revisando las cosas de los tres Merodeadores, sus cepillos de dientes, sus colonias, sus desodorantes, sus condones... 00 

¡Mira esto Tina!-la chica se acerco lo más rápido posible, mientras la otra se lo enseñaba riéndose- jajajjajajjaj los tienen con dibujos.

Que fuerte, que fuerte¡los tienen en el baño¿no es más normal en la mesilla?- la chica los estaba mirando de cerca, los levantaba y los veía a la luz, leía lo que ponía en el envoltorio- tía tienes razón los tienen con dibujos.

Jajajajajja la verdad es que son originales¿verdad?- dijo Madeline entre risas.

* * *

- Rápido Remus saca el mapa- dijo nuestro Merodeador de pelo negro mirando a los lados- tío, no se si fue buena idea que las metiéramos en el baño. 

Tranquilízate, lo más importante ahora es saber donde están-el pobre se estaba poniendo nervioso, ya que no se acordaba de donde lo había puesto la última vez.

No lunático, lo más importante es que no vean lo de la apuesta.

Pero¿no los tiraste?- mientras miraba a todos lo lados irritado.

No se me ocurrió, además... quiero coleccionarlos- al oír esto Remus paro de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y le miro con estas miradas de '¿qué me estas contando?'- no me mires así, cuando tú coleccionabas bichos yo no te decía nada.

Sirius, amigo, es muy diferente coleccionar bichos, a coleccionar condones.

Bichos, condones... la diferencia es muy poca

¡Por fin! Ya me acuerdo- fue a la cama de James y levantó el colchón y de ahí saco el mapa Merodeador- anda acércate, mmm... mira Lily está corriendo detrás de James en los terrenos...entran al castillo...James se para y... Lily también...mierda, McGonagall se dirige hacía allá.

* * *

- ¡JAMES!- gritó la chica pelirroja cansada de correr, el chico se paro, pero, no se dio la vuelta. 

Que- seguía sin darse la vuelta, y lo que había dicho había sido menos de un susurro pero, aun así la chica lo oyó.

Yo...es que...lo que pasó...yo- a ella le estaba costando pedirle perdón, y era normal ya que era demasiado orgullosa. Harto de esperar la contestación se dio la vuelta y se la quedo mirando, cosa, que a ella puso más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

Mira Evans, no es por nada pero, estoy cansado y no tengo ganas de descifrar lo que dices- dijo fríamente el ciervo.

Bueno...que...- le miró un instante a los ojos y, nuevamente miro al suelo-que lo... siento- dijo mirando le a los ojos.

¿Qué sientes?- su tono... seguía frío pero, su mirada, era distinta.

Lo que di...-la chica se paró en seco al oír unos pasos al final del pasillo, asustada miró al chico.

Todo pasó muy rápido, el chico la cogió del brazo y, presionó la pared, la cual se movió como en las películas dando paso a un hueco donde cabía perfectamente una gran persona ´´ , pero había un problema, eran dos.

El tenía su mano tapando mi boca y la otra apoyada en la pared. Yo, en cambio, tenía las dos apoyadas en la pared. Los pasos se acercaban, nos miramos a los ojos, los pasos estaban más cerca, quitó la mano de mi boca y la puso en mi pelo mientras me seguía mirando a los ojos, los pasos se habían parado, me empezaban a dar escalofríos por el cuerpo, los pasos siguieron hasta alejarse.

Nos quedamos así un momento, más relajados y yo, sonrojada por esa mirada.

¿Qué es lo que sientes?- dijo el en un susurro levemente más cerca que antes.

Lo, lo que dije en el aula de pociones.

Yo acepto tus disculpas, pero me gustaría que no dijeses nada de lo que lo vistes antes.

Tranqui...- volví a quedarme callada ya que se volvieron a escuchar pasos, eran más, pero provenían del mismo lugar que el anterior.

Otra vez nos miramos como antes y contuvimos la respiración. Los pasos eran de tres a cinco personas, se oían como susurros gritados, como si discutieran.

* * *

- No nos estaréis mintiendo¿no?- susurró Madeline Bright mirando hacia los lados del pasillo oscuro- yo aquí no veo a nadie y tampoco escucho gritos. 

Si están aquí, solo tienes que tener un poco de paciencia-susurró Sirius mientras miraba las paredes, el chico iba a la cabeza del grupo.

Yo creo, que nos están distrayendo para encubrir a su amigo- susurró Tina irritada por la situación.

Shhhh- Sirius se paró de repente e hizo un gesto con la mano para que se quedaran quietos- James, Evans somos nosotros, podéis salir.

Este tío está loco está hablando con la pared- resoplo Tina harta de tanta tontería.

Pero la misma Tina se quedo asombrada cuando, la pared a la que Sirius estaba hablando se movió como en las típicas películas de miedo dando lugar a James Potter y a Lily Evans abrazados en un pequeño apartado, estrecho y alto.

¡Suéltala!-dijo Tina mientras apartaba a James, como si de un bicho se tratase- ¡Lily estas bien¡No te habrá tocado?

Lily si te ha hecho algo puedes contárnoslo- dijo Madeline muy seriamente- yo se lo haré pagar en tu nombre.

¡James! Amigo- dijo Sirius mientras lo abraza, para después mirarlo de arriba a bajo- ¡dime que aún tienes día del padre¡Dímelo por favor!

¿James estas bien¿Ninguna lesión?- dijo Remus mirándolo preocupado.

Parad, estoy bien- dijeron a la vez Lily y James, dejando a los demás un poco desilusionados.

* * *

Bien, no pasa nada. Solo entro y le digo ' profesora no puedo hacer el papel' ... grrhh¿Por qué me siento mal? Respira Lily, respira. 

ToC ToC

Pase- abrí la puerta y, vi a una señora ya en sus años vestida muy colorida y un sombrero de estos que te quedas sin cuello si no sabes llevarlos-oh... querida vienes porque estas ansiosa de saber cual es la obra ¿verdad? Tranquila, la de este año va ha ser súper romántica- eso es lo que menos quiero que sea.

No yo venía a...

Tranquila querida las palabras sobran, yo sé que estas súper emocionada, yo también lo estaba cuando hice este papel, porque... cuando yo estaba en Hogwarts en mi último curso hice esta obra.

En realidad...

Perdona me no te estoy dejando hablar continua por favor- dijo mientras se sentaba en su colorida silla que estaba enfrente de su colorido escritorio e hizo aparecer otra colorida silla para mí.

Es que yo no puedo interpretar esta papel- lo solté, pero me quedé muy mal cuando vi su cara, estaba haciendo pucheros pero a la vez no los intentaba hacer, pareciendo que estaba estreñida... hasta que al fin se puso a llorar

¡Es por mi verdad?- dijo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente-¡ yo sabía que no era lo bastante buena, ya sabía que no daría la talla! Buaahhh- decía con la cara encerrada en sus manos.

No... no es por usted es por...

¡No mientas!- dijo levantando la cara bruscamente para mirarme para después volver a hundir la cabeza- yo se que es por mí... yo sé que no la quieres hacer porque la dirijo yo... si tu no haces ese papel me iré de la escuela... no hay otra que te pueda sustituir...

No diga tonterías... yo solo le estaba gastando una broma...- 'Lily ¿qué estas haciendo¡vas a hacer el papel!

¿De verdad?- dijo como una niña pequeña que por fin le van a comprar un juguete nuevo.

Si..- 'Dios mío, donde me estoy metiendo'

¡Maravilloso!- dijo abrazándome y dejando de llorar- pues mira tu irás preciosa y... a que no sabes cuál es la obra...

* * *

- ¿Cómo?- Dijo Molly sorprendida por lo que acababa de oír. 

Lo que oyes Molly, soy la Bella Durmiente- dijo la pelirroja a su amiga. Ya que al salir del despecho de la profesora, se la había encontrado.

Jajajajaja- río Molly, ganándose una mirada asesina- no me mires así, menos mal que solo me presenté voluntaria para el escenario...jajajajjaja... tu vestida de princesa...jajajajajjajaj...

* * *

El tiempo paso rápido. La profesora, anunció la obra y los papeles. De las cuatro solo Madeline y yo actuábamos en la obra, Madeline hace de reina, Black es el rey, una de otra casa, hace de hada buena y una tal Parkinson, de Slysherin, y... Potter hace de principe. 

Casi sin darme cuenta estábamos en Noviembre y, los ensayos empezaban. La verdad es que excluyendo a Potter, Con los demás me lo pasaba bien, hasta con Black que de vez en cuando teníamos nuestro piques.

Todos los ensayos iban bien hasta este:

Bueno Potter, Evans a la a 68- dijo la profesora mientras se sentaba en su habitual silla para ver los ensayos.

Cuando llegue a la página me quede paralizada, esa parte era cuando el...¡Me daba el beso para despertarme!

_**CoNTiNuaRá...**_

Y aki el cap más largo q e echo, la verda lo e echo tan largo xq llego el verano y me voy de vacas con mis abuelos aun lugar apartado de la civilización durante too el verano y no voy a poder publicar pero cuando vuelva ya tendre unos cuantos y bueno espero q os aya gustado aunq...¡en el cap anterior solo habían 3reviews! Eso me ha dolido, es broma me dolio un poco pero si no dejasis...es cosa vuestra yo no os puedo obligar.

_Musas gracias x los reviews a:_

**_Kirsche_**

**_SabrinaEvans_**

**_Lily-cPotter_**

_**FeLiZ VeRaNo**_

_**BSOS**_

_**DaRaMe**_


	5. Fiesta o Mentir a tus amiga?

**Déjame en paz, Potter**

**Cap5¿Fiesta o mentir a tus amigas?**

Miré a la profesora MacGonagall. La verdad, no se la veía muy contenta de estar vigilándonos. Pero aunque lo hiciese de mala gana, cosía y diseñaba muy bien.

A mí me había tocado coser el traje de la reina y del rey, vamos, de Madeline y de Black. A Molly que junto conmigo se apuntó el año pasado para colaborar en los preparativos de la obra, labia tocado el traje del baile de los príncipes, Lily y Potter, y la verdad fue un alivio, no coso muy bien digamos.

Se empezaron a oír pasos... como se alguien corriendo y que se acercaba. La puerta se abrió de golpe.

- ¡Profesora MacGonagall!- era Remus Lupin, el que había entrado en la habitación bruscamente viéndose muy agitado-¡ a Snivellus se le a caído el cielo y se le ha quedado aplastada la mitad del cuerpo y a Skeeter la ha aplastado x completo!

- Tranquilícese un poco señor Lupin¿quién es Snivellus¿y cómo se va a caer el cielo?

- ¡Snape profesora¡ y se cayó el escenario del cielo!...No me miré así no he tenido nada que ver.

- ¡Rápido, acompáñeme!

Y salieron corriendo tan rápido que ni siquiera dejaron la puerta cerrada.

- Que raro es ver a Lupin tan agitado¿verdad?-comentó Molly, sacándome de mis pensamientos

- Pues si...¿a qué Snape tiene mala suerte?

- Eso parece...

OOoOoOoOoOOo

- Potter, Evans página 64-

Volví a mirar al guión. No podía ser. En esas páginas La Bella Durmiente se despertaba... y¿cómo se despertaba¡con un beso!

Miré a Potter, parecía estar igual que yo, ya que miraba el papel... no sé, de forma extraña.

Volví mi mirada hacía todos lados, intentando encontrar cualquier excusa, para salir de ahí lo antes posible. En mi intento de búsqueda, me quede paralizada. Madeline estaba hablando amablemente, con...¡Black¡Dios mío¡ Ella se estaba riendo!

- ¿Señorita Evans?-me giré, la profesora me miraba, un poco irritada y, no era para menos. Estaba parada en medio de la clase sin hacer nada, solo dar vueltas.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Cómo que sí? Despierte, página 54.

- ¿Página 54?

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo?- se pudo oír dos suspiros. Uno era mío pero¿ y el otro?. Me giré y, ahí estaba el estúpido de Potter.

Suerte que la profesora se hubiese equivocado al decir la página. Yo¿besándome con Potter? Ni loca. Debería empezar a apuntar excusas para cuando me toque ensayar esa maldita escena...

OOoOoOoOoOo

- ¡Dumbeldor es un aburrido!

- ¿Y eso Tina?

- ¿Cómo que y eso?- hice una pausa para enhebrar la aguja- no ha hecho fiesta de Hallowen. Decoró el comedor, hizo una cena especial, con un montón de dulces pero...¡No hizo fiesta!

- Es normal después de la que se armó el año pasado.

- Y como siempre es culpa de los Merodeadores.

- Pues mira que te reíste-dijo una voz detrás de mí cuello, provocando unos leves escalofríos. Me giré y, como esperaba me encontré cara a cara con Lupin.

- Es que quien no se ría al ver a MacGonagall con el pelo rosa y en bikini es que no tiene sentido del humor- contraataque dándome la vuelta.

- O a Syro (profesor de pociones), con el pelo verde y un modelito negro provocativo...- dijo Molly ayudándome . No me hizo falta girarme para saber que no estaba allí, levanté la mirada y, tenía razón, se había sentado al lado de Molly y enfrente mío- ¿oye que paso con el escenario?

- Pues nada, que mientras subíamos el cielo , ni Skeeter ni Snape me hicieron caso y se quedaron debajo y, las cuerdas se rompieron, ya que eran demasiado finas para el peso que soportaban. Y bueno el escenario dejó atrapada la mitad del cuerpo de Snape y a Skeeter por completo.

- Joder, pobre Skeeter...¡chst¡yo sigo queriendo una fiesta!

- ¿Sabes? Eso tiene solución.

OoOoOoOoO

- ¡Puff! Menos mal que todo hacía sido un malentendido, con lo de la escena del beso- me decía Lily mientras entrábamos en la Sala Común.

- Observe la sala común, y la verdad estaba llena para ser miércoles. Me fijé por un momento en los Merodeadores que estaban sentados en los sillones. Lupin estaba escribiendo algo en un papel, Black le hizo un comentario a Potter para después seguir leyendo un gran libro. Y Potter estaba con el guión en las manos, pero levantó la cabeza y... se quedó mirando a Lily un momento para después sacudir la cabeza y seguir leyendo.

- Oye Lily.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Qué hubieras hecho, si te hubiera tocado de verdad ensayar la escena del beso?- me encanta cuando Lily pone esas caras, son tan cómicas.

- Pues hubiese intentado inventar cualquier excusa para salir de allí lo antes posible.¿ Yo besándome con Potter? Ni de coña... ¿sabes? Cada día odio más estas escaleras¿No podrían poner un ascensor?

- Pues es verdad esto de subir escaleras es un coñazo- dije mientras me paraba un momento.

- Oye Deline¿Tú que Hacías hablando con Black?

- Pos de nada importante hablamos del guión de la obra...la verdad parecía simpático .

- ¡No Madeline¿No me digas que te gustan esos ojos de maniático, esas pintas de ' yo soy el mejor solo porque soy más guapo que tú', esas...?

- Tranquila amiga, aún no he caído en sus "encantos"

- ¿De que os reís?- nos preguntó Tina desde su cama.

Me encanta nuestra habitación. Es más bien rectangular, entras y a la derecha encuentras cuatro camas, cada una con sus mesillas. A la izquierda cuatro puertas, y en los espacios entre ellas unos muebles con tres cajones, y encima cada uno teníamos un espejo con cortinitas para cuando no los utilizábamos. Las puertas dan a esos armarios que cuando entras en el, te das cuenta de que son más anchos y largos. Y al fondo de la habitación el baño , era de color azul y nada fuera de lo común era muy normalito. Y en el hueco que había entre la última cama y la puerta del baño un mesa con cinco sillas para estudiar.

- De una tontería- Lily nada más entrar se había tirado en la cama y después contesto a Tina- ¿ y tú que haces?

- Pos leer¿ acaso no es obvio?

- ¿ y Molly?- dije sentándome en la cama de Lily

- se fue con Arthur hace un rato. Por cierto, os tengo que decir una cosa

- soy toda oídos- susurré mientras me quitaba los zapatos.

- Hay una fiesta- dijo sentándose en la cama- tres días, viernes sábado y domingo. En una casa de campo, estas vacaciones, vamos que la próxima semana, y estamos invitadas.

- ¿ y quien la da?

- No lo tengo muy claro pero iríamos en un translador- nos miró un momento para después levantarse- pensadlo, yo me tengo que ir a buscar otro libro, hasta luego.

- ¿ No te parece como si nos ocultase algo?- me preguntó Lily segundos después de que Tina saliese por la puerta.

- Mientras no sea Snape quien de la fiesta. Y además hace mucho tiempo que no vamos a una... y un poco de diversión no hace daño a nadie ¿no?

- Sabes Deline, creo que esta es la ocasión perfecta para probar la poción. ¿ Qué te parece si vamos a los terrenos a coger los ingredientes?- dijo mientras cogía su abrigo

- ¿ Para eso me quité los zapatos?- la miré y eso me bastó para entenderla- vale espera un momento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Walcott¿ al final veis a la fiesta?- era Lupin levanté la cabeza al mismo tiempo que el se sentaba enfrente.

- Baja un poco la voz, se supone que esto es una biblioteca y sí vamos a ir.

- Que extraño que tus amigas hayan aceptado.

- Es que ellas no saben que son ustedes quienes dan la fiesta- contesté un poco irritada.

- ¿Prefieres ir a una fiesta mentintiendo a tus amigas a tus amigas, antes que decirles la verdad?- lo que dijo me dolio y bastante.

- Esta es una mentira piadosa, ellas también necesitan una fiesta.

- Bueno...toma- puso en medio de la mesa un botón rojo y grande, vamos un botón de Payaso.

- ¿Y esto?-dije cogiéndolo.

- El translador. Se activará el 18 a las cinco de la tarde, os dejará en el árbol que esta al lado de la casa. Lo único que tenéis que hacer es ir a la puerta y tocar cuatro veces seguidas.

- ¿ esto no será una broma tuya y de tus amiguitos, verdad?

- Por favor¿ no confías en mi?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Lo siento chicas.

- Pero¿porque no puedes ir?- preguntó Tina un poco nerviosa.

- Es que los padres de Arthur me han invitado a pasar la navidades con ellos, me quieren conocer. Y no voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad por una fiesta- dijo metiéndose en la cama.

- Tienes toda la razón Molly- dije mientras terminaba de hacerme las trenzas.

- Si- esto lo dijo Deline, y por como lo dijo se notaba que se estaba quedando dormida. De fondo se oyó un suspiro, y supe que era de Tina.

- Bueno, mejor durmámonos, mañana tenemos que madrugar para coger el tren- tenía razón el suspiro era de Tina.

Que suerte tenía Molly, tiene un buen novio. Ella le quiere, el la quiere... tiene un chico que la abrase... que la mime...con el que poder hablar, y al que poder besar...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Un día antes de la fiesta.**

**Casa de campo de los Potter.**

- Haber, Max Abbot y su novia¿ van a venir?- dijo Sirius leyendo la lista de invitados.

- Él sí pero su novia no- dije mientras empezaba a morder una manzana-cuernos a la vista...

- ¿Quién puntó a Rita Skeeter en la lista?- preguntó Sirius un poco desubicado- ¿ esa no es la tía insoportable que siempre esta en todos lados?

- Me dio pena por lo que la paso con el escenario y la invité... tranquilos dijo que no sabía si podría venir- decía Remus mientras se sentaba en la otra silla de la cocina.

- ¿Tina Walcott, Madeline Bright y Lily Evans?- después de leer eso Sirius nos miró como si no creyese lo que estaba leyendo.

- Parad un momento- ¿a cuanta gente había invitado Remus?- yo las apunté. Pero solo una sabe que nosotros damos la fiesta, y es Walcott.

- Walcott me odia- apuntó Sirius.

- Dijo que algo tan insignificante como tú, no la iba a arruinar la fiesta- añadió Remus.

- ¿Y tú James¿ No dices nada?-preguntó Sirius medio mosqueado

- La casa es muy grande y habrá mucha gente-" así que Evans iba a venir... la fiesta iba a ser más interesante de lo que había esperado..."

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Weno, aki el Cap5. la verda pnsaba hacerlo + largo pero esq últimamente no me esta gustando eso de pasar el fic al ordenador prefiero escricirlo directamente pero...**

**El prox si q va a estar genial de verdad asiq al loro xq de solo pensar lo q mi makiavelica mente a creado gracias a una señora q me cruce x la calle :P.**

**Weno os agradezco muxos vuestros reveiws:**

**meli-2108****: trankila te perdono x lo del review pasado, musas gracias x tus alagos y tu comprensión. Aunq esta ves e tardado más por el verano y xq cuando llegue solo me puse a leer y a hacer un montón de cosas más q se me olvidó ponerme a escribir (esq soy un pokito vaga...) BsOs.**

**HeiDi-Lu: a mi tmb me gustarían esas escenas pero esq eso sería precipitarse un poco. Esta pareja se odian al principio hasta q la cosa se aclara un poco, si kieres un escena lee el prox q te aseguro q x lo menos una hay y con lo de intensidad... este no a tenido muxa pero... espero q x lo menos pase del aceptable. BsO**

**leilawood****: siento desilusionarte con lo de la escena del beso, pero esq no podía hacerla, la intente de un montón de maneras pero no podía hacerla sin arruinar lo que tenía planeado para este y prox cap lo siento, pero esa escena esta, a lo mejor no en esta cap ni en el prox pero esa esta. BsOs**

**SabrinaEvans: gracias x habisar lo de tu fic, si lo llego a ver sin saberlo me hubiese dado algo. Bueno creo q al menos no se ha desarrollado igual.weno eso de q te reiste muxo en la escena de la pared, me resulto raro xq lo que escribo la verda no me resulta mu gracioso. Espero q te alla gustao. BsOs**

**Lily-cPotter: siento q llegases a suplicar para después no ver la escena como te la imaginabas. Weno me alegro muxo de q gustase tanto el cap anterior.BsOs**

**Vinesa: siento q tampoco pudieses ver la escena del beso, pero esq no podia hacerla...aun. BsOs**

**Pitu's Paddy Girl: yo tmb espero q me estes leyendo y me alegro muxo de q te aya gustado.BsOs.**

**CoN MuXo CaRiÑo**

**DaRaMe**


End file.
